


Shut up and Dance (Songfic)

by TadashiRaiden



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TadashiRaiden/pseuds/TadashiRaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Togami notices Makoto dancing alone at the school prom he takes a chance with him or just give up trying?</p>
<p>Song used; Shut up and Dance (Walk the Moon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Dance (Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my first fic on this website.   
> So please enjoy.  
> Also smut ahead! uwu

"Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

Byakuya was standing alone in the gym of Hope's Peak, it was prom night and he didn't have a date. He really didn't want to go with Fuwaka. He wasn't that low or in need. He huffed as he watched the young couples dance to the music. The Heir pushes up his glasses to look around, he sips on his fruit punch which tasted like commoner drink. Basically it tasted like complete shit.

His icy cold blue eyes scanned the room as he watched the young crowd grind against each other slowly. Even Kiyotaka Ishimaru was getting action. The blonde saw little Naegi Makoto standing alone with no dance partner. 'Hm? What's he doing alone?' Togami thought to himself.

Junko walked over to the small luckster and strokes his ahoge, Togami just watches the two. Naegi looks up at the girl with his big green eyes, before looking away. Togami of course couldn't tell what they were saying but he was probably telling Junko yes. What a waste of time to seeing if he wanted to dance. He shook his head at her, the strawberry blonde huffed and tried to seduce him to dance with her.

He still refuse to.

The fashionista walked away, sticking her nose up in the air as she lands a dance easily with Leon. 'What a whore.'

Togami went back to his corner, even Junko couldn't get a dance with Naegi he couldn't. Of course a little bribe won't do the trick, it usually worked on all commoners but not him. He was...different. Than as the slow dance ends the DJ begins to play the song "Shut up and Dance" Naegi sprang up when the song was announced, it seemed like it was his favorite song.

Byakuya finished his drink as he went out to the dance floor to meet with Naegi, seeing if he wanted just one dance with the Heir of the Togami family.

We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together.

Naegi was looking around for Togami in the dance floor, he had adored the Heir since their first day of meeting at this school where the best and only the best go. He sometimes wonders how the hell he got in this school. I mean, luck isn't really a talent. He wasn't good at singing either, or playing sports. Maybe giving advice but that was probably a horrible talent.

He bumps into a tall kid, looking up he saw those ice cold blue eyes that knows anywhere. "Hm. It's you, a simple commoner." The blonde said to Naegi.

"Nice to see you too Togami." Naegi replies to the super duper Highschool Heir.

Togami looked back at the luckster, grabbing his waist and pulling him close, he growled softly in Naegi's ear. "May I dance with you.." He paused, "Makoto Naegi.."

Naegi blushes lightly at Togami's request to dance with him. It was odd for the richest teen in the world to as a normal person like him to dance with a powerful guy. Naegi nodded but pushed away from him. "But no touching."

A wide smirk came across the heir's face when the luckster said that. "No promises."

Naegi huffed and tapped his foot to get into the beat with the song. Togami bobbed his head, keeping the wide smirk on his face. Naegi sways his hips on the opposite time of the beat. Togami couldn't help but to stare at the young male. Naegi smiled and danced alone for awhile other students staring. Everyone yelled each time the phase,"Shut up and dance with me!" came on.

Togami kept eyeing the male pulling him close from behind before spinning him around, the ahoge boy laughed as he was spun. The Heir stopped him and face towards him, placing his hands on Naegi's slightly curved hips. Naegi blushed and looked up at Togami with wide eyes.

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

Togami slowed danced with him for awhile before his eyes looked away from the smaller boy.

"You're holding back." Naegi yelled at him over the music

"Am not." Togami called back.

"Yes you are."

"Oh shut the hell up and dance with me."

Naegi nodded. Togami turned him around and moved his hands up and down Naegi's hips. Naegi blushed at the sensation of the touches he was receiving. They were so slow, so gentle, so pleasurable. Togami moves his hands down slowly to Naegi's crotch, teasing him. Naegi whined as the blush got bigger and wider.

The heir stopped his touching and kissed his neck ever so softly, it wasn't like him to give anyone soft and loving shit like this, but it was Makoto.

'I bet he doesn't even know what rough sex is.' Togami thought as he moved away as the song ended.

Naegi felt aroused by all of those soft touches Togami gave to him. He turned to see the blonde haired teen leave the dance floor, Naegi bit his lip before chasing after the teen. Togami looked back to see Naegi as Naegi pounced on the heir giving him a rough kiss.

Togami's eyes widen at the boy as he pulls the luckster closer than ever before. 'What has gotten into Makoto..?'

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

Togami broke the kiss ever so slowly as Naegi panted, drool escaping his lips. "B-Byakuya.." The small male moaned out.

"Makoto..."

Togami grabbed his hands and led him out of the school, once on the sidewalk Togami pulls him into another kiss, it wasn't sloppy it was more of a gentle kiss. Breaking the kiss once again he pulled out his phone and calling one of his helicopter pilots to fly them in the nearest five star hotel while Naegi was still aroused.

Togami hanged up and looked at the luckster. "Oh god..he already as a huge budge.." Togami murmured to himself.

Naegi looked up at the heir with a gleam of lust in his eyes, he grabbed the tie of the tall heir and kisses him. Togami's eyes widen more and more at Naegi's desire for him. It was quite overwhelming for him. The luckster leaned into his ear, growling in his ear, "you better hope than I don't get too impatient, or I might fuck you in the helicopter."

Togami's breath hitched at that comment. That was so kinky. Even for the commoner Naegi Makoto. Togami couldn't help but to blush slightly at that comment, not even Fuwaka's creepy fanfics with them in it made him blush like that. Naegi sniffs the inside of his ear before giving it a nice and long lick under his earlobe. Togami pushes him away. "Dammit commoner! Stop making feel so hot and heated for you!" He screamed at Naegi right as Kyouko and Maizono walked out the front entrance.

Naegi stood there in silence as Togami went on, "You're a dirty commoner!" He screamed. "Dirty! Nothing go to greedy bitch!"

Togami stopped and looked at Naegi who had tears in his eyes. "....im..sorry I wasted your time then.." Naegi sniffled out.

And that's when Togami realized his mistake.

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together

The blue haired girl ran behind the ahoge boy and hugged him. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her curvy hips, her hair was up in a bun while there was a ruby red rose hair clip holding it up. Her eyes narrowed at Togami as she held the small boy. Naegi looked down as the comments repeated over and over again in his mind.

"Naegi...I.."

"You're what?"

"I just p-panicked.."

Naegi rolled up and rolled his eyes, stepping away from Sayaka as he stepped towards the greedy heir. Looking up at him, he raised his hand and slapped the heir as hard as he could across the face. Togami's glasses fell off his face as the impact of the slap and landed on the street. "You panicked." Makoto scoffed. "Bullshit."

Sayaka giggled at Naegi as he walked back towards the two. "Take me home Sayaka."

She nodded and gave Naegi a sweet smile, grabbing his hand as she called over her girlfriend Kyouko Kirigiri. Kyouko rolled her lavender eyes at the taller male walking behind her two friends.

"I deserved that..." Togami said as he rubbed his cheek where there was a burning sensation at.

He sighed. "I guess...I couldn't bring myself to take Makoto's Naegi's virginity."

He hummed as his helicopter landed in the middle of the street, he got into and strapped himself to the leather seat. "But yet, I ruined...his night."

He snickered softly, "I guess that couldn't be helped, it was to protect him."

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

Naegi walked between the two girls, tears came down his face as they walked down the sidewalk together. Those cold harsh words echoing in his mind once again. His hot tears streamed down his cheeks slowly. He thought Togami actually liked him for being normal. Maybe it was something different that Togami about him.

"You're a dirty commoner!"

Maybe not.

Maizono noticed something wrong and nudged his shoulder with her elbow. "Hey! You showed that no good bastard that it hurts to get hurt!"

"That made no sense Sayaka." Kyouko responded to her.

Makoto ignored the two that kept bickering over him, he huffed as he kept thinking. He couldn't keep his mind off of that snotty heir Byakuya Togami. The way he said those comments to him bothered him. He closed his eyes and hummed thinking what was wrong about it. He was great at analyzing these things you know. He scanned Togami's body in his mind, he looked normal but his eyes were looking away from him.

That's when he realized that Togami never meant any of that.

Naegi's eyes widen as he turned and ran, Maizono and her girlfriend Kirigiri didn't really notice what has gotten into him but more into their own fight about makeup and socks. He ran as fast as his feet could take him, going back to the school to see if the helicopter has taken off, he panted as he sees the helicopter fly away. 'Dammit Byakuya, why do you always get all the cool stuff.' Naegi thought.

Naegi grabbed his phone as he ran towards the helicopter, he panting got faster and faster. Hopefully, Togami won't take it the wrong way.

Just hopefully.

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

Togami saw his new phone ringing, he sipped some of the richest red wine as it rang over and over again. It was really starting to annoy him, so he picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"B-Bya..kuya!!" The caller said, their voice was a bit cracky. Even reception up here was horrible anyways he can still manage to hear his caller.

"Yes, that's my name. Now what's yours?" Byakuya replied back to his caller.

"It's...me-Makoto Naegi.."

Byakuya's eyes widen when he heard it was...Makoto. He almost dropped his wine glass on the floor and this good wine couldn't go to waste by just simply dropping the glass on the metal floor.

"Makoto!! What are you doing calling me?!" He yelled into the phone.

Then there was just silence.

"I know you didn't mean any of that."

Well shit.

"I know you didn't"

There was silence again for awhile.

"Byakuya, do you like me like that?"

"N-Nonsense!"

"You're holding back Byakuya."

"Oh shut up and meet me in the Hope's peak park in 10 minutes!"

Togami hanged up and sipped his wine down, he was really flustered by Naegi calling...him?! He had the nerve to! But still...Byakuya liked him....a lot. But that doesn't give him the right to tease him over the phone!

"He better make this worth my while."

Oh, come on girl!

Deep in her eyes,  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance.

Naegi sat at on the beach at Hope's Peak Park. He often wonder why this park was built. Was it because of the young couples who needed to talk? The Hope's Peak Elementary kids to play here. No, there has to be some special purpose on why this is here. "Makoto..." He heard a voice calling his name.

Looking up he saw Togami there, he had two glasses of wine in his hand. Makoto stood up quickly and looked at the tall male, his eyes were the only thing Naegi could make out. The Heir held out one of the wine glasses out to Naegi. Naegi grabbed it gently out of his hand, their fingers brushed against each other which made Togami blush slightly. Thank god Makoto couldn't see it.

They stood in silence, both sipping at the wine until Togami broke the silence. "Are you going to tell me why I'm even here?"

"Oooh! Yeah!" Makoto called back finishing the wine, which make him a little sleepy. But he brushed it off. "I..I wanted to finish our dance.."

Togami raised his eyebrow, he was interested. "Are you going to keep holding back?"

"That was you who keeps holding back Byakuya." Naegi replied. He felt Byakuya's hands go around his waist like it eariler.

"Oh shut up and dance with me."

Both male slow dance while looking into each other eyes. Byakuya turns a nice and romantic song on as he waltzes with Naegi in the park. Where no one can see them together. It was like a love story, Naegi is the princess and Togami is the prince. But I guess it would be Naegi is the peasant that the prince falls in love with, it does seem that way.

After awhile Naegi decided to make the first move, wrapping his skinny arms around Togami's neck he pulled himself closer to the Heir's tall body. He stands on his tiptoes and pulls the heir into a bittersweet kiss. Togami's eyes widen once more as a wild blush came across his face. Togami couldn't help but to kiss back, a soft groan came from his lips.

The moment was perfect until a flashlight flashed on them. It was Kiyotaka Ishimaru and his brother (boyfriend) Mondo Oowada.

"No displays of public affection allowed! You two are still on school property!" He yelled as Mondo face palmed him.

Kiyotaka marched up to the two and handed them each a detention slip before marching back to Mondo.

"Let's go Oowada-kun!" He shouted as they walked away.

Togami smirked at Naegi. "I guess I'll see you in detention~"

"I highly doubt it."

"Oh? Does Makoto Naegi want some more of this?"

"Does this answer your question?"

Naegi pulled Togami into another kiss but this time it was a bit more sloppier.

"K-Koto...~"

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance!"

About a hour later the couple was im Byakuya's room, his parents honestly don't care what he does as long as he's getting good grades. He lays the small male on his huge King size bed before getting on top of them. Both of them were plenty drunk, they have drank plenty of wine and cocktails on the ride here.

'He looks so innocent...'

Naegi just laid there, a pink blush was across his face, a drunken blush. Togami started with some sweet kisses and licks on his neck as his hands worked on unbuttoning Naegi's dress shirt. Naegi moaned softly at the kisses and licks, he runs his slim finger's through Togami's soft hair. Togami nibbles the crook of his neck as he slides off Naegi's neon green shirt off. Naegi gasps out as he grips onto Byakuya's blonde hair.

The Heir grins at the luckster as he sucks on Naegi's smooth neck for a few seconds before leaving a nice hickey there. He moves down to Naegi's chest, pinching and squeezing his nipples. Naegi yelps and squirms around, getting hard under the heir. Togami can't help but to chuckle and smirk. He leans into Naegi's ear and in a husky voice he whispers sweet nothings. His rough hand moves down to Naegi's pants slowly. Makoto moans in Byakuya's ear as Byakuya unzips his pants slowly.

"B-Byakuya.."

Togami looks up at him, a wide blush comes across his face as he sees Naegi's erotic face. He looked like he was in pure bliss.

"P-Please..hurry up!!" He cried out, drool escaping his mouth slowly.

The blonde man nodded as he slips off Naegi's pants and boxers to reveal his long and wet dick. Togami's face turns completely red as he begins to rub himself through his dress pants. Both males were so aroused by each other. Togami unzips his pants, slipping them off quickly along with his boxers. On his lamp stand he grabs a bottle of lube, opening it up with his teeth and putting it on his cock slowly. He puts some on his finger too, laying Naegi down and spreading his legs out.

"Sorry love, I don't want you to get hurt too much, but I have to tease you more." He says before inserting his fingers into Naegi's ass.

Naegi felt pain in him, it was burning pain it felt like he was getting spilt in half with a chainsaw. After awhile Naegi started to experience pleasure instead of pain when Togami inserts a third finger into him. The bed begins to creak and make noise as Naegi moves with him. But it doesn't last long. Togami removes his finger and presses his cock against Naegi's entrance. He slips it in slowly once the whole thing is in him he waits until Naegi's ready to move.

"I..I'm ready.." Naegi responses, his hands clutching onto the bed sheets.

Togami nods and begins to thrust slowly into his ass, small grunts came out of both of them.

"K-K-Kuya..."

"Oh..Koto.."

Togami thrusts a bit faster into the smaller male, Naegi tries to keep up but can't. Togami's grunts get faster and louder as he hits Naegi's prostate. Naegi moans loudly, his toes curling up in such intense pleasure. Both lovers were close to climaxing.

Naegi widen his eyes as Togami hits his prostate on last time, his cries out as he cums on Togami's chest. Togami groans as he climaxes in Naegi, thrusting quickly into him to ride out his orgasm. The heir pulls out and lays next to the luckster, planting a small kiss on his forehead.

There were no words between them as both of them fell asleep.

"Don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

The sunlight shines on Makoto Naegi, he groans as he turns away from the light, cuddling up in the blanket. Togami knocked on the door as he smiles slightly at the sleeping boy, he walks in with breakfast and some medicine and a glass of water. "Wake up Makoto.."

Naegi's eyes flutter open slowly to see the heir there, he jumped up and began to panic. "A-Ah! Byakuya!" He cried out, begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry for sleeping with you an-"

Byakuya shuts him up with a sweet kiss. "Just shut up and eat you commoner." He says, laying the tray of food in his lap before leaving to doing some work.

Makoto stared as he left, a bright pink blush appearing on his face.

"He really does care about me..."

Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me   
Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me


End file.
